Ryūnosuke Tanaka
is a second year student at Karasuno High School. He is a wing spiker on Karasuno High Boy's Volleyball Team and its up-and-coming ace Appearance Tanaka has a shaved head with a widow's peak and sharp blue/grey eyes (golden brown in the manga coloured illustrations) which lead many to mistake him as a delinquent. He is average in height and has a lean, but strong build. He tends to make intimidating faces to try to scare others, which Daichi scolds him for. Personality Loud, hot-headed, and easily angered, he is no stranger to picking fights. He is also somewhat of a slacker, shown by his less-than-stellar work ethic in school and his usual lateness to practices. Despite all this, he is shown to be caring and supportive towards his teammates, and even protective of his underclassmen. In addition, he gets very excited and is easily won over when an underclassman calls him "senpai". Once he gets fired up, he is usually unstoppable on the court–and also uncontrollably loud, as demonstrated by his over-the-top cheering after he scores or pulls off an incredible move. He also has the tendency to take off his shirt and spin it over his head when he scores a point in practices. Tanaka has a large interest in girls, Kiyoko Shimizu in particular. He often approaches her and tries to talk to her, though he is usually ignored, which he claims turns him on. Tanaka usually looks out for her, alongside Nishinoya, especially during the Tokyo training camp and official matches when the other teams take an interest in her. Statistics He is a player who never gives up on the ball. According to Keishin Ukai, Tanaka is the second strongest spiker in Karasuno (Asahi being the first) and most importantly, his ability to perform when he's cornered doesn't deteriorate. He shows incredible mental fortitude during games, and this mental strength gives him the qualities of an ace. Although he doesn't demonstrate great game sense, it's been noted by Daichi that he does have pretty good game sense. After the Tokyo Expedition Arc, Tanaka has hugely improved the ferocity of his cross and straight spikes. By Nationals, Tanaka has learned to perform a legitimate jump serve that can pressure his opponents. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 224 cm * Jumping Reach: 324 cm (spike) / 312 cm (block) Trivia *Favorite Food: Melonpan *Current Concern: He tried calling out to a lost-looking first year girl to tell her the way to her classroom, but she started to cry. *Tanaka wears dark grey gym shoes with black accents. *He has exceptionally good hearing. *His star sign is Pisces. *Furudate gave him this name because "He’s Tanaka because he’s Tanaka-ish! I tried to give him a really cool name and that ended up being Ryūnosuke!"Haikyū!! Guidebook. *Kiyoko Shimizu's Seiyuu says that her personal favourite character is TanakaHaikyuu Matsuri Event. *'Nomenclature': **Ryūnosuke (龍之介) - Assistance of a Dragon **Tanaka (田中) - Rice Field Middle References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:2nd Year